


mistletoe (wolfstar)

by merdwx



Series: harry potter oneshots and stuff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdwx/pseuds/merdwx
Summary: sirius, remus and a mistletoe





	mistletoe (wolfstar)

based on a tumblr post from captofthesswolfstar

"For Merlin's sake, Prongs, will you just ask her out already?"

"For Merlin's sake, Padfoot, she doesn't want me."

Sirius groaned and buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. He'd never been this frustrated with James before. Why couldn't the idiot see that Lily was head over heels for him?

"I swear to God -"

James rolled his eyes as he scribbled something down on the parchment for his Transfiguration essay.

"I've been asking her out for six years, and she's rejected me every time I asked. I've given up."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "You've given up? _James Potter_ has given up? You can't be serious."

James only shrugged and Sirius looked at Remus for help, who was reading his Defence Against The Dark Arts textbook. He looked up briefly and caught Sirius' eye.

"I'm sure Lily isn't completely indifferent about you, James," he said slowly, not taking his eyes off Sirius' face. "But I wouldn't pressure her either."

"Thank you, Moony," Sirius said. James looked up from his essay, bewildered.

"He said not to pressure her!"

"He said she isn't completely indifferent about you, which is basically 'I love you' in Lily Evans language, so you're going to ask her out," Sirius answered triumphantly. "Besides, if you won't do it, I will."

"You're gay."

"She doesn't have to know that."

"Literally the whole school knows," Remus said, once again buried in his book. Sirius smirked.

"So?"

James shook his head, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like 'moron', but Sirius knew he'd reached his goal. Whereas James was previously frowning in concentration and writing quickly, he was now staring at his essay without moving his eyes and Sirius knew he wasn't thinking about Transfiguration anymore.

Grinning smugly, he got up.

\--

"Moony, I need your help."

Remus looked up from the chapter they were supposed to be reading and gave him a confused look.

"You're great at Defence," he whispered and he couldn't hide the question in his comment.

"Not with this," Sirius whispered back. "James and Lily. It's been weeks and he still hasn't made a move."

"They're taking things slow," Remus said, glancing up at their teacher to see if she heard them.

"If they keep taking things slow, I'll be dead before they have their first kiss," Sirius replied. "Come on, please, Moony? For me?"

He pouted and looked Remus straight in the eyes, knowing that this always worked. And yes, after glaring at him, Remus said "Fine." and Sirius cheered on the inside.

\--

What Remus didn't know, was that there were actually two sides to this plan. Yes, Sirius was desperate for James and Lily to finally get together, but that wasn't his only desire. If everything worked out the way he wanted to, he might get what he really wanted. What he'd wanted for years, now. So, when he left the common room that afternoon, accompanied by a grumpy Remus, he wasn't at all surprised that his heart was beating a little faster than it should've.

"I still don't get why you can't do this alone. Besides, it's February, can you stop with the mistletoe idea already," Remus said as they entered a corridor that led to the Great Hall.

"You're either part of the mission or part of the problem, Moony," Sirius said simply. "And you're taller. I can't tie them up."

"You're a wizard," was Remus' immediate response. Sirius grinned.

"Well spotted."

He didn't say anything else and Remus didn't ask either, probably sensing that he wouldn't get a reply. Sirius eyed him as they entered the Entrance Hall. His face was still grumpy, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that showed his amusement. Smirking, Sirius handed him a mistletoe.

"Good luck."

Remus rolled his eyes, but smiled nevertheless.

\--

After walking around for two hours, they had hung up mistletoe in every place James and Lily were bound to go. The only place left was the library, which is where they were headed now, holding onto their last mistletoe. Remus had given up his act of grumpiness somewhere around hanging the fifth mistletoe and was now smiling as wide as Sirius, happiness having taken him over. He still looked tired and pale, as he always did around the full moon, but a certain cheerfulness was radiating off him that seemed to make everything a little brighter. Sirius watched as he skipped the last two steps on the stairs with a grin on his face and felt his heart leap.

Madam Pince looked at them dissaprovingly as they struggled to tie the last mistletoe above the library door and seemed all too happy when they left the library, deciding to try it from the outside.

Sirius closed the door and reached up, trying to tie the mistletoe to a string of holly. Unfortunately, he couldn't reach it, and he groaned dramatically.

"Here, let me try..."

Remus stepped forward and, being several inches taller than Sirius, tied it to the holly easily. Sirius grinned broadly and high-fived him as they turned to leave.

They couldn't move.

Remus' eyes widened and flew up to the mistletoe right above them. Sirius smirked.

"Oh god," Remus whispered.

"Looks like we're stuck," Sirius said, and, unable to contain himself, he added: "unless…"

Remus hit the back of his head.

"You did this on purpose, you-"

"Hey!" Sirius said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Don't blame me, I put a charm on this mistletoe so it only works on people that have actual chemistry."

Remus' face flushed. "What?"

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Just in case a random student walked in here with a teacher. That would be a disaster."

Remus made a humming noise. Then, he looked up, his eyes twinkling. Sirius grinned broadly, feeling his insides squirm.

"Oh, come here, you dork."

"I'm not a do-"

Sirius cut him off by grabbing both sides of his face and pressing their lips together shortly. Though the kiss was shorter than a second, his heart leapt happily and he bit back a smile as he leaned back and looked at Remus.

The other boy looked shocked and swayed slightly on the spot, raising his hand to touch his lips.

"Oh."

Sirius laughed: he couldn't stop himself. By the sound of his voice, Remus looked up and met his eyes.

He wasn't sure who leaned in first; all he knew was that they were suddenly kissing again, a lot more properly this time, Remus' hands in Sirius' hair and Sirius holding him tightly as the mistletoe bloomed beautifully above them.


End file.
